


(Empty) Promises

by leavemewiththerazor



Series: Twenty One Pilots Flash Fics/Drabbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, References to Drugs, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemewiththerazor/pseuds/leavemewiththerazor
Summary: don't mean anything





	(Empty) Promises

"Tyler, give me that. Give it here." Josh holds his hand out. Tyler drops a bloodied razor into the open palm. "Let's clean you up, baby. Let's clean you up."  
Josh runs the water in the sink, dips a towel underneath, and then squats down on the bathroom floor to where Tyler is sitting.  
"What did you do to yourself, baby? Why'd you do it?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," says Tyler, and it's answer enough.  
Josh looks behind him where the white lines of toxic powder, he thinks, lay so pretty against the dark wood of the table. "We're sick, Tyler. Both of us." Josh wipes blood from the other boy's arms.  
"We need help."  
"Yes. And we'll get it." Josh finishes bandaging Tyler's arms and then wipes at the tears beneath the boy's eyes. "But for now we need to sleep. Both of us."  
"But we'll go get help tomorrow?"  
"We'll go to a hospital. Tell them we need help. Straight away in the morning."  
"You and me?"  
"Together."  
"Okay."  
They fall asleep in each other's arms that night, the television on in the background.  
When morning comes, Josh gets up and finishes the lines on the table. Tyler pretends to be asleep, picking at the scabs from the night before under the blanket and waiting for the moment he will be able to lock himself in the bathroom with the spare razor he keeps in the cabinet.  
They don't go anywhere that day.


End file.
